Secret Love
by LyG4ever
Summary: Summary: He's her secret love. Her memory works until her last moment of life, and it all leads back to him. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Secret Love' belongs to JoJo.**

Summary: He's her secret love. Her memory works until her last moment of life, and it all leads back to him. One-shot.

"Boy you're so hard to believe" 

"And then, he totally yelled at me!" Lizzie said, while digging through her vegetarian salad.

"Boy you're so hard to believe" 

Gordo nodded, too mesmerized by her beauty to listen. Miranda rolled her eyes at his face and took a bite of her burger.

"Just a friend" 

"So, how was your day?" Gordo asked her later, while walking home, his eyes still following Lizzie.

"That's all I've ever been to you" 

"Same old... Oh, Kate learned a new phrase, 'Zip it'," Miranda said. He grinned.

"Oh just a girl" 

Parker appeared and smiled at Gordo. He smiled back and her eyes followed him as they walked.

"Who wants to be the center of your world" 

"Lizzie's hair was different today, right? I think it was even shinier," Gordo said.

"But I ain't got much to offer" 

Miranda ran her fingers through her black frizzy hair. Mexico's weather had really affected it.

"But my heart and soul" 

"Weren't you the one who never noticed looks?" she asked.

"And I guess that's not enough" 

He smirked. "Ran, I can recognize beauty," he said. She nodded.

"For you to notice me" 

"You always do," she muttered, looking down.

"I'm just a girl" 

"Here's your house. Later, Randa," Gordo said, while walking.

"And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you" 

Miranda walked to her front porch slowly.

"To you" 

She turned to look at him and sighed, before walking inside.

"I try to smile when I see other girls with you" 

"Hey, guys!" Lizzie cheered, giving Gordo a quick peck on the cheek. His eyes glowed and Miranda frowned. "Oops, sorry..."

"Acting like everything is ok" 

Miranda pretended to laugh at Lizzie's clumsiness, but couldn't help to feel jealousy burning inside her.

"But ohh" 

"You... look good," Gordo managed to say. Lizzie's eyes glowed and she smiled at him.

"You don't know how it feels to be so in love" 

"Thanks! Excuse me, I'll go to the bathroom to retouch my makeup..." Lizzie replied, walking to the bath.

"With someone who doesn't even know" 

Gordo's eyes followed her and a small grin appeared on his face.

"My secret love" 

Miranda's eyes fixed on his face and she bit her lip.

"In my dreams" 

"So, what were you dreaming about this morning, when I called you?" Lizzie suddenly asked while the girls looked through clothes in the mall.

"I see us both together constantly" 

"Uh... I don't recall," Miranda lied, blushing. Lizzie nodded slowly.

"Why can't you see" 

"Hey, girls," Gordo's voice said from behind, startling them.

"This love that's here for you inside of me" 

Lizzie hit his face jokingly with the small bag she was carrying.

"Ohhh" 

He grinned and kissed Lizzie's cheek. She blushed a little and messed his hair.

"What do I have to do" 

"Now, we can model for you," Lizzie said. Gordo nodded and Lizzie pushed Miranda to a dresser.

"For you to notice this" 

Miranda slipped in her perfect fitting black jeans and top and Lizzie into a perfect baby-pink baby t-shirt and black tight jeans. The girls went out.

"You look at her with love" 

Lizzie made a little spin for Gordo and he stared at her, amazed. She smiled like she did when she was a model and giggled.

"With me it's just friendship" 

"That suits you good, Randa!" he complimented. Miranda smiled a little, looking down.

"I'm just your girl" 

He wrapped his hand around Lizzie's waist and sat her on his lap, then squeezed Miranda's hand.

"And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you" 

Lizzie wrapped her arms around her friends, smiling.

"To you" 

Gordo smiled back and Miranda fixed her eyes on his face again.

"I try to smile when I see other girls with you" 

"Gordo! Looking good!" Lizzie said, while walking around in the school's dance.

"Acting like everything is ok" 

She was wearing a really cute pink dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was perfectly curled.

"But ohh" 

He smiled at her and she squeezed his hand. "Sorry, Randa, I won't steal you your date anymore"

_"you don't know how it feels to be so in love"_

Lizzie went back to her date, Ethan, Gordo's eyes following her once again.

"With someone who doesn't even know" 

"Gordo... I don't feel good. I think I'll go home," Miranda mumbled walking out. Gordo looked at her with worry.

"My secret love" 

She looked back at him for a second and saw his adorable frown.

"What do you see in her" 

"Gor-don! You're da man!" Ethan yelled. "Two dates for Prom!" Gordo smiled, holding both Lizzie and Miranda's hands.

_"You don't see in me (don't see in me)"_

Lizzie was wearing a baby-blue strapless dress and her hair was curled, half up and half down.

"Boy you're so hard to believe" 

Miranda's outfit was a red dress with some cleavage and her hair was straight and up.

"Why do you show her love" 

"You're our Frank Sinatra again, Gordo!" Lizzie whispered, giggling. He smiled at her.

"But there's none for me" 

"Please, can we dance first? Just one?" she pleaded. He nodded, led Miranda to a table and left.

"Boy you don't make sense to me" 

Miranda sat alone, frowning, and watched as they danced together to Robbie Williams' 'She's The One'.

"Cause I don't have much to offer" 

Lizzie smiled, whispered something in Gordo's ear and he tightened his grip.

"But my heart and soul" 

Miranda ran her hand through her hair and sighed loudly.

"And I guess that's not enough" 

She watched as Gordo and Lizzie pulled their faces appart, only a few inches from each other, then leaned in.

"For you to notice me" 

Tears covering her eyes, Miranda saw as her two best friends shared a kiss.

"I'm just your girl" 

'I'm just your friend,' she thought.

"And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you" 

Lizzie rested her head on his shoulder and they locked eyes.

"To you" 

Miranda got up and walked out of the room.

"I try to smile when I see other girls with you" 

Gordo's eyes grew open as he watched Lizzie walking down the aisle towards himself.

_"Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)"_

Miranda wiped off a tear from her face, forcing herself to keep on watching.

"But ohh" 

Lizzie smiled brightly at him and kissed her father's cheek as they got to Gordo.

_"you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)"_

"I do!" she cheered, smiling.

"With someone who doesn't even know" 

'This is it,' Miranda thought.

"My secret love" 

"I do," Gordo said, smiling at his cheerful bride, just as Miranda's heart cracked.

"Boy you're so hard to believe" 

"I loved you," Miranda told a shocked Gordo, just before pulling the trigger. Then, it all went black.


End file.
